Friends are God's Apology for Relations
by Mrs.Alice.Whitlock
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots about the adventures of the Next Generation.
1. Teddy & Victoire I

"Yeah, Teddy. Whatever," an incredulous eleven year-old Victoire said.

"It's true!" Teddy exclaimed. "There _is _a secret passage under the tree!"

Victoire looked at the Whomping Willow again. She shook her head.

"There's no need just to make things up just because you're a third year!"

"I'm not making it up!" Teddy sighed. He looked at her. "Would I lie to you?"

Victoire refused to answer. Instead, she looked up to the sky which was clouding over.

"Look," she sighed. "It's going to rain, so can I just go back inside now?"

Teddy looked at her for a minute sadly. He turned away.

"I didn't mean to upset you Teddy." she said, wiping away the first raindrop away from her cheek. "I just find it hard to believe that there's a secret passage under there."

Teddy smirked. "That's why its secret."

She shook her head and more rain began to fall.

"Come on." She grabbed his arm and attempted to drag him back to the castle. He didn't budge even though she pulled with her full strength.

"Teddy, _come on_," she whined still pulling at his arm. "I don't want to get wet!"

"You already are wet," he pointed out.

"Only a little bit now _come on_."

But still Teddy didn't budge and the rain began to pound down heavier. Victoire dropped his arm down in defeat.

"What's the matter?" he teased. "It's only a little water."

"It will ruin my hair." she grumbled. She held out a lock of soaking wet hair in front of her face. "It _has _ruined my hair."

"Girls worry about the stupidest things." he laughed under his breath.

"I heard that!" Victoire huffed. "Now if you don't mind I'm going back to the castle before I get a cold."

With that she turned on her heel and walked off back to castle, Teddy's eyes following her retreating figure all the way there.

"You'll believe me someday!" he shouted after her.

"Unlikely!"


	2. Rose & Scorpius I

"Err...thanks." said Scorpius, looking at the red-head currently checking his homework.

"I'm only doing this so you'll stop annoying me."

Scorpius laughed. "How am I annoying you?"

"For one thing, you won't shut up." Rose said, handing him back his Astronomy notes. "This is a _library_. As in, you're meant to be quiet in here. This looks fine. Now leave."

"I didn't know that I annoyed you so much Weasel-bee."

Rose scowled.

"Call me that again and I'll hex you into next week."

He lifted his hands up in surrender.

"Harsh. I thought it was cute."

"_Goodbye Scorpius_."

He smirked and left Rose to her precious books.


	3. Albus I

_Not Slytherin...not Slytherin..._

Albus walked up carefully to the Sorting Hat.

_Hmmm...._, it thought when it was placed on Albus' head. _I think this is a fairly easy one_.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered and Albus walked over to sit with his brother.

"I _told _you I'd be in Gryffindor." he told James smugly.

"I know, and I'm happy for you."

Albus raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah! Now it'll just be like home and I'll be able to prank you really easily."

Suddenly, Albus wished he was in Slytherin.


	4. The Potters I

"Come on guys!" Harry told his kids. "We want a good picture of you three for your Grandma!"

James and Albus were stood waiting in the living room.

"Where's Lily?" asked Albus.

"Getting her hair done." Harry answered, fiddling with the camera.

James rolled his eyes and took out his impatiance out on Albus with a kick.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I'm bored."

"That's no reason to kick me!"

"Boys, stop fighting." Harry said tiredly, not even looking away from the camera.

Lily and Ginny came down the stairs and joined the boys in the living room.

"Why aren't you wearing your jumper?" Albus asked. Both he and James were wearing the jumpers Molly had knitted them for Christmas.

"It doesn't go with the rest of my outfit!"

"If she's not wearing it, then I'm not either." said James.

"Stop acting like a child James," Ginny chided.

"Yeah James, stop acting like a child." Lily teased. James bent over and messed up her hair.

"AH! MUM!"

"James."

"It was an accident."

"Yeah, and I'm a boy." Lily said sarcastically.

"You look like one."

"MUM!"

"James, stop picking on your sister."

James rolled his eyes while Ginny fixed Lily's hair.

"When will you start acting like a the fifteen year-old you are, James?" Harry asked.

He shrugged and Harry sighed.

"Come on. let's get this over with before there are some injuries."

"There already was one," muttered Albus, rubbing his side from where James kicked him.

Lily joined the boys again, standing in the middle of the two.

"You smell." she whispered to James.

"You're fat." he whispered back.

Lily scowled at him. "Am not."

"Are too."

"Al, am I fat?"

"I'm not getting involved."

"Right," said Harry lifting up the camera. "Let's act as if we all get along for a couple of seconds.

"One, two, three!"

The camera flashed and the picture was taken.


	5. Rose & Hugo I

"Looking good Rose." Hugo said as she came down the stairs.

"Thank you."

"So...whos' your date?"

"None of your business!" she snapped.

"So Scorpius then?"

"Yes." she sighed. "Just _don't _under any circumstances tell Dad, okay?"

"Yeah sure."

She looked in the mirror in the hallway, checking her make-up.

"You look fine." Hugo assured her.

"Your my brother so I can't believe you."

Hugo snorted. "So what does Dad think you're doing anyway?"

"He thinks I'm going out with the girls."

"What if he goes to check on your friends?"

She smiled. "Don't worry. They're all perfectly good liars."

She put on some heels and grabbed her bag.

"I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah sure." Hugo replied.

"Don't tell James either." she said making her way towards the door.

"I won't."

"Or Teddy."

"I won't."

"I don't mind if you tell Al. He already knows."

"Fine."

"Don't tell Mum either. She'll tell Dad."

"Rose!" Hugo grabbed her arms. "Just go!"

"Geez." she muttered. "So pushy."

Hugo rolled his eyes as he shut the door behind her.

"So what are you not meant to tell me?"

Hugo turned round to find himself face to face with his mother.

_Crap._


	6. The Potters II

"Here's your son Mr. Potter." the midwife said, handing over the newborn child.

Ginny sighed in content as she flopped back down onto the pillow.

"He's a cutie, isn't he?"

Harry nodded mutely as he stared at the baby in his arms.

Ginny smirked as she watched her husband. "He looks like you."

Harry looked away from his son. "He does?"

"Of course," she assured him. "Can't you see it?"

Harry slowly looked back down at his son and smiled. "Yeah...I guess I can."

Ginny smiled at him again.

"What do you want to call him?"

Harry shrugged, still not looking away from the baby boy. "I don't mind. You were the one who did all the work."

"You got that right." She paused. "I like James."

Harry's head snapped up again. "What?"

"James," she repeated. "I'd like to call him James."

Harry leant over and squeezed her hand. "Thank you." he said quietly.

"Your welcome."

"James," Ginny mused to herself. "James Sirius Potter. I like it."

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really?" His voice broke.

"Of course!" Ginny laughed. "He can't have one Marauder name without the other."

Harry's smile widened.

"Besides," she carried on in a softer tone. "I think Sirius would have forced you to name one of your children after him if he was here."

Harry laughed.

"He's his...God-Grandad."

"God-Grandad." Harry laughed. "I like it."

Ginny looked at James softly. "It suits him."

Harry looked down at him too. "Yes it does."

"Well," Ginny said after a short pause. "I'm going to sleep before my mother gets here. I'm wiped."

"I'm not surprised." said Harry.

Ginny laughed and settled down into her bed.

"Sweet dreams."

"Hmm."

"Where's my grandchild!"

Ginny's eyes flickered open again angrily as Molly Weasley burst into the room.


	7. Rose & Albus I

"See you later Weasel-Bee!" Scorpius shouted back as he turned around the corner.

Rose smiled to herself. It was strange how cute that nickname became once you started dating the person that called you it.

"Is he making fun of you again?" She turned round to become face to face with her cousin, Albus.

"No." she sighed. "He..erm.."

"If he is, I can tell James."

"No!" Rose shouted. "No don't tell James. I told you not to tell James last time."

"But James could help."

She shook her head quickly. "No-no..."

"If he's started making fun of you again, you need to tell someone other than me this time."

"He's not making fun of me, Al."

They stood in silence.

"What? Then why did you call you that name?"

"It's his nickname for me."

"You hated it the last time he called you it."

She sighed. "I did...Not anymore."

Albus watched her intently. "Do you...like him? Like, _like him _like him."

"Yes." she admitted quietly. Albus's eyes widened and she quickly carried on. "He likes me too! We've being going out for two weeks now...and it's going really well."

Albus smiled. "I'm happy for you Rose."

She exhaled heavily in relief. "Thank goodness."

He laughed. "Why were you worried?"

"Well...Just think how James would react if I told him. Or Teddy. Or _Dad_."

Albus laughed again. "Okay, I can see why you were worried, but you should know I wouldn't react like that. I thought you were smart."

Rose shoved him playfully. "Oi."

They both laughed gently.

"Thank you." she said quietly.

"No problem." He put his arm around her shoulders and they walked to down the empty corridor arm in arm.

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"Don't tell anyone. _Ever_."

"What if you end up marrying him?"

"Then you're the only one invited to the wedding."


	8. Teddy I

Teddy looked in the mirror for the umpteenth time. He'd been experimenting with his hair for the best part of an hour but he couldn't seem to come up with a look that he felt suited him well enough to wear it all the time.

He sighed and changed the dark "Goth Detective" look into a more "Subdued Musician" style. He sighed again.

"Don't be such a girl, Teddy," he said to himself shaking his head. His hair returned to its natural style. Boring brown. Bleh.

He looked back into the mirror and examined his eleven year-old self. He couldn't go to Hogwarts like this. He needed to make an impression on his fellow students, and a good one at that. At the moment, the only impression he was going to give anyone was that he was boring.

In the corner of the mirror, Teddy had taped on a picture of his parents holding himself. Both were smiling into the camera and laughing, every now and then his father may move his father may flick his hair out of his eyes and his mother would change the colour of her hair. Baby Teddy never looked at the camera, not noticing its existance. He was far more interested in the buttons of his fathers shirt.

It was the typical picture of a happy family.

It wouldn't be like that for long.

Teddy watched himself more closely, wishing somehow to warn the past version of himself to treasure the moments he had with his parents. His mother's hand stroked Teddy's head affectionately and Teddy felt a pang of sadness as he watched her mess up his turquoise hair...

Wait.

Teddy turned back to his reflection and mimicked the hair colour he had in the picture.

He smiled to himself.

This was it.


End file.
